Tour de France - 2015 Season
Tour de France – Season 2015 Experience the world of road cycling, take over a team or ride to victory yourself in Tour de France - 2015 Season. Game Modes Single Player Multiplayer Pro Team Career Mode Teams Av UCI Pro Tour Teams Ag2r-La Mondiale - Astana - BMC Racing Team - Etixx-QuickStep - FDJ - IAM Cycling - Lampre-Merida - Lotto-Soudal Movistar Team - Orica-GreenEDGE - Team Cannondale-Garmin - Team Giant-Alpecin - Team Katusha - Team LottoNL-Jumbo - Team Sky - Tinkoff-Saxo - Trek Factory Racing ProContinental Teams MTN-Qhubeka - Bardiani-CSF - Colombia - Team Novo Nordisk - United Healthcare - Topsport Vlaanderen-Baloise - Wanty-Groupe Gober - Cult Energy Pro Cycling - Nippo-Vini Fantini - Androni Giocattoli - Cofidis - Bora-Argon 18 - Bretagne-Séché Environement - Caja Rural-Seguros RGA - Team Europcar - Southeast Pro Cycling - Team Roompot - CCC-Sprandi-Polkowice - RusVelo - Drapac Professional Cycling Races Available 'Grand Tours (3-week races with 21 stages') *Tour de France *Giro d’Italia *Vuelta a España 'Short Tours (Single-week races with up to 7') *Paris-Nice *Volta a Catalunya *Tour of the Basque Country *Critérium du Dauphiné *Tour de Suisse Classic Races (Single-Stage races – 2014 routes) * Milan-San Remo *Tour of Flanders *Paris-Roubaix *Liège-Bastogne-Liège *Giro de Lombardia Generic Races – For National Championships Route Types (Flat, Flat-Hilly, Hilly, Medium-Mountain, Flat TT, Hilly TT) * Generic Eastern Europe Race and Time-Trial * Generic Northern Europe Race and Time-Trial * Generic Western Europe Race and Time-Trial * Generic African Race and Time-Trial * Generic Asian Race and Time-Trial * Generic South American Race and Time-Trial * Generic North American Race and Time-Trial Elite Road World Championship Race *World Championship Race – 2014 Route – Spain''' ' * World Championship Race – 2015 Route – USA Game Details Gameplay is similar to Tour de France 2014 * Pedal – R2/Right Trigger * Brake – L2/Left Trigger * Follow – R1/Right Bumper * Gear Change – L1/Left Bumper * Sprint – X/A * Lock Pace – Circle/B * Feeding – Triangle/Y * Team Orders – Square/X * Move – Right Analog Stick *Team Order Navigation – Left Stick Rider *Profile/Route - Select Rider Stats * '''Stage: '''Flat – Hill – Mountain – Time-Trial * '''Skill:' Downhill – Sprint – Fighter – Toughness – Awareness – Teamwork * Physical: Acceleration – Stamina – Recovery – Potential - Pace Single Player Run any competitionor single-stage available in the game to fill your Trophy Room. Multiplayer Compete or Cooperate with a friend in Split Screen mode on any competition or single-stage available in the game. Pro Team Assume an existing team or build your own from scratch and take it to Glory by winning races, hiring riders and win the UCI Pro Tour. -Features * 20 Rider Rosters * Hiring and developing Riders * UCI Team Rankings * Managing Competitions/Contracts/Sponsors * Develop your own uniform (Original Team only) * Scout riders from around the Globe Team Hierarchy * Captain (#1 Team Rider for the Competition, best suited to win the Main Jersey or Stage) * Vice-Captain (#2 Team Rider for the Competition, may be a back-up plan to win the Competition or a Specific Jersey) * Specialist (Skilled on a single aspect of cycling, may be destined to win a specific jersey or to help a Captain/Vice-Captain win his) * Domestique '(Smaller class rider whose duty is to help the team win in any way possible) *'Backup (May sub-in as a Domestique or even a Specialist in case of injury) *'Prospect' (Young rider who may become a star in the future, but is for now serving better riders) *'Rookie' (Inexperienced rider who participates to learn only. Rarely makes a splash) ' ' Career Mode Build your own rider and take him to glory by developing him from the start. Win national championships and Great Tours on your path to become a legend of cycling. -Features * Ability to choose and develop a rider style * Achieve special skills for climbing, downhill, sprints, etc. * Being hired by Pro Tour teams and reach the Captain spot * Competing in National Championship against existing and/or fictional riders* * Win the World Championship and wear the Rainbow Jersey Race in any generic or authentic race *Available for Australia, Austria, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, Chile, Colombia, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Great Britain, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Kazakhstan, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Mexico, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Russia, Slovakia, Slovenia, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Ukraine, USA and Venezuela '-Starting Bases' Climber – Small in size, climbers are best suited to take on the tough mountains of Cycling. Riders with this specialty usually have high endurance and consistent pace to survive the harshest of climbs, but cannot match other in sheer Power and Explosion. Strengths: '''Mountain, Recovery, Stamina '''Weaknesses: '''Acceleration, Sprint, Flat '''Sprinters – Large and strong, sprinters are the most explosive riders and specialize in Flat stages. They tend to shy away in mountain and hill stages due to lack of climbing skill and excessive weight but are always lurking to take peloton finishes. Strengths: '''Flat, Acceleration, Sprint '''Weaknesses: '''Mountain, Fighter, Pace '''Time-Trial – Time-Trial specialists are very skillful when riding alone in the battle against the clock. Able to keep strong and consistent pace, they may struggle to win a stage race by themselves, despite being good Sprinter domestiques. Strengths: '''Time-Trial, Pace, Stamina '''Weaknesses: Sprint, Explosion, Toughness Fighters – The lone wolves of Pro Cycling, fighters specialize in breaking away and running in small groups. While they may be lacking in teamwork, fighters are the toughest riders in the peloton and tend to be versatile regarding stage type. Strengths: '''Fighter, Stamina, Toughness '''Weaknesses: Teamwork, Time-Trial Punchers – Punchers are hybrid style riders, who possess good explosion and acceleration but can also climb in a strong pace. The best riders for hilly stages, punchers may still be outclassed by Sprinters in the flat and Climbers in the mountains. Strengths: '''Hill, Acceleration, Downhill ' '''Weaknesses:' Time-Trial, Pace, Toughness All-Around – These riders are jacks-of-all-trades, but master of none. While keeping up with most styles, Generalists are usually the best domestiques, regardless of situation, and may occasionally shine through good teamwork. Reputation Rankings ''' * Legend ' * Star * Elite * Pro * Specialist * Team Member * Prospect * Rookie * Unknown Trophy/Achievement List Bronze (Easy) *First Race - Finish your first race in the game *Road to Glory – Begin your Career and sign with a Team * Under New Management – Begin your Team or sign with an Existent one * First Win – Win your first race in the game * Breaking Free – Be on a Breakaway for at least 50 km * The Future is Here – Win your first stage in Career Mode * Rising Up – Win a competition with a Created team in Pro Team mode * Now Hiring – Hire your first Rider in Pro Team mode * Eye for Talent – Successfully scout and hire a rider with 70+ potential in Pro Team mode * National Glory – Win a Great Tour stage as a native rider * Household Name – Sign your first endorsement deal in Career Mode * Hidden OverDrive – Found a promising kid in Japan (awarded for hiring Mikoto Shinozaki) *Hidden National Champion – Pride of the Country (Win a National Championship) * Hidden Toughness – It's just a Scratch (Win a race after falling) Silver (Medium) *The Next Stage - Sign with a ProTour team in Career Mode * The Big Leagues – Enter one of the Great Tours in Pro Team mode * Sweet Attire – Win the overall standings of a Great Tour in any mode * High Performance – Become a ProTour team in Pro Team mode with a created team * Mark Cavendish Award – Win all flat stages in a competition (min. 3 wins) * Alberto Contador Award – Win all mountain stages in a competition (min. 3 wins) * Tony Martin Award – Win all time-trial stages in a competition (min. 2 wins) * Star of the Future – Win a young rider jersey in any tour competition in Career Mode ' ' '''Gold (Hard)' * Potential Unleashed – Win a Classic race with in Career Mode * A True Champion – Win any non-Rookie jersey in a Great Tour in Career Mode * The Best of the Best – Win the World Championship in Pro Team or Career mode Gold (Very Hard) * Legendary Status – Retire with Legend reputation level in Career mode * Hidden Greatest Season EVER – Win all 3 Great Tours, the ProTour team and individual standings and both World Championships in a Single Season with a created team in Pro Team mode *Hidden Stuff of Legends – Unlocked the Classic team Platinum * Legend of Cycling – Unlock all Achievements from Tour de France: 2015 Season Easter Eggs and Unlockables #Mikoto Shinozaki from OverDrive is available as a Japanese prospect in Pro Team mode. #All-Star Team can be unlocked by finishing Career or Pro Team mode #Legend Team can be unlocked by achieving Legend reputation in Career Mode and Winning the ProTour standings with a Created Team in Pro Team mode Legend Team * Captain – Eddy Merckx * Vice-Captain – Bernard Hinault * Climbers – Miguel Indurain, Richard Virenque * Sprinters – Robbie McEwen, Erik Zabel * Time-Trial – Greg LeMond * Domestique – George Hincapie, Alexander Vinokourov All-Star Team * Captain – Alberto Contador * Vice-Captain – Vincenzo Nibali *Climbers – Nairo Quintana, Chris Froome *Sprinters – André Greipel, Mark Cavendish *Time-Trial – Tony Martin *Domestique – Joaquin Rodriguez, Peter Sagan Miscellaneous Medals '''are reserved for the best riders in each specialization. '''Gold Medals are destined to Top 5 riders. Silver Medals '''are destined to Top 15 riders. '''Bronze Medals are destined to Top 30 riders Gold Climbers Alberto Contador - Chris Froome - Joaquin Rodriguez - Nairo Quintana - Vincenzo Nibali Gold Sprinters André Greipel - Mark Cavendish - Marcel Kittel - Alexander Kristoff - Peter Sagan Gold Punchers Philippe Gilbert - Peter Sagan - Joaquin Rodriguez – Rui Alberto Costa - Alberto Contador Gold Time-Trial Tony Martin - Fabian Cancellara - Bradley Wiggins - Chris Froome - Vasil Kiriyenka Gold Fighters Thomas Voeckler – Rui Alberto Costa – Tom Boonen – Geraint Thomas – Thibaut Pinot Category:Video Games Category:Games